


Someone Who Cares

by partyhardy (zoobabystation)



Category: Dahmer (2002), Historical Criminals RPF, Jeffrey Dahmer - Fandom, My Friend Dahmer, True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, HE LIVED, Lovely, Milwaukee Cannibal, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Serial Killers, Uncle-Niece Relationship, he didn't die, in modern times, rupi kaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoobabystation/pseuds/partyhardy
Summary: In this AU, Jeffrey Dahmer lived and met his niece. A loving pair blossomed.





	Someone Who Cares

It's a typical day for Jeffrey Dahmer. He had woken up earlier today and ate his breakfast before going back to his bed and laid his body to rest for a bit more. Waiting for the prison guard to notify him of his visitor today. One which he had always looked forward to seeing. One who always seem like they have an unconditional love for him despite all the things he had done.

He recalled a time after that particular day in 1994, where he was almost beaten to death by an inmate. He was about to give it all up when all of a sudden the thought of this precious person came shooting up in his head. He doesn’t want to leave yet. He wanted to watch them grow. He wanted to stay. So, he decided to leap up and fight for his life. It was more or less successful. It made the national news. Of course, The Milwaukee Cannibal was beaten ruthlessly and was seriously injured. Everyone was pretty much celebrating the whole ordeal and harsh but, true, they wished he would have died instead of surviving.

The incident left him with a permanent injury on his left eye, it doesn’t work properly now but, he can still see even though it's blurry, despite him already wearing his glasses. His walk is a bit disturbed as well, his leg had been injured quite seriously. But, thanks to regular physical therapy since the incident, he can manage to get back to his feet pretty much normally. Struggling a little sometimes but, he can still manage.

“Dahmer! Get up! She’s here.” The guard came barging outside, notifying him of his much-anticipated visitor. “I’m up! I'm up!” He said excitedly. Sat up and putting his shoes on before standing and tried to fix his shirt, making himself presentable. Then he walked to the small mirror hung on the wall, combing his slightly thinning-darkening blond hair. Inspecting his quite wrinkled face. Ageing really does mess up with appearance sometimes. He did not forget to put on a little bit of chapstick since his much-anticipated visitor made a fuss about it a lot. He doesn’t want to disappoint.

He walked out, guarded. Took his time with his steps, looking straight, his body slouched forward with his arms stiffly placed on either side of his body. A signature Dahmer walk, as he had been informed of what people said about his posture. He gulped as excitement build inside of him.  

The last time she visited him was a few weeks ago, she had been busy ever since. His niece, the daughter of his brother David has always been someone who surprisingly cared a lot for him. He was surprised himself on how caring she turned out to be. His brother had changed the name of his entire family, including her. She was born Jordan Dahmer but, she’s Jordan Greenwood now. Everyone calls her Jojo. Jeffrey loves her. She was born in 1989. Two years before Jeffrey was arrested. So, he never really witnessed her growing but, she grew alright. She learned about her uncle and somehow instead of distancing herself completely, she tried to build herself up with him. Which Jeffrey was grateful for. 

“She’s there. Have a nice time, Jeff.” The guard said as he let him entered the visiting lounge. The soon to be 29 years old was sitting silently. Jeffrey smiled lightly and walked silently over to her, clearing his throat as he was close enough. The girl looked up and quickly flashed a smile. “Uncle J!” She stood up and gave the man a hug, he hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How's the delightful Jojo doing?” Jeffrey asked as he took his seat. “Oh, I am doing great. I have some news to tell you!” She said. She was glowing and being so excited, Jeffrey can’t help but smile widely. “Oh, is that so? What is it? You seem very excited.” He asked, looking at her curiously. “Okay. Um. Oh, my God. I don’t know how to break this to you but... Uncle Jeff, I am engaged!” She grinned and showed her left hand, a diamond and sapphire ring adorned her finger.

“My God, Jo! That’s fantastic. Congratulations, sweetheart!” Jeffrey was delighted by the news. “So, I was right then. William’s the one.” Jeffrey said with a chuckle. He had once expressed to his niece that one day, her then boyfriend, William would marry her. The green-eyed brunette couldn’t help but blush. “I suppose you were. It happened a week ago at our apartment. We were having a casual movie night, right. And I was roasting chicken and it was so chill and we were just drinking wine when all of a sudden he became sentimental and then popped the question! I was so overwhelmed with joy!” She said as she smiled the entire time she retells the story. Jeffrey nodded along to this and was being sincerely happy. “So lovely to hear.” He reacted.

“Oh, also. I bought this new book for you. It’s a— kind of a poetry book and a lot of people had been making a hype over it. It’s called Milk & Honey by Rupi Kaur. I thought you might enjoy it for some light reading.” She said as she handed him the book. Jeffrey took it and inspected it a little before looking back up at her. “Thanks, Jo. Anyway, how’s dad? And your mum, brother and sister?” He asked her. “Dad’s alright. He had the flu but, managed to get over it. Mum’s okay, Peter’s been travelling Europe with his friends and Angela’s been busy painting as usual.” Jojo updated her uncle on her family’s well being. “Ah, Angela. Quite the artist!” He said proudly. “I still kept her drawings. I hung two on my wall.” Jeffrey smiled. “She said hi too, Uncle Jeff. She said she’s sorry she hasn’t been visiting.” Jojo added. “Ah, that’s fine. You’re here. That’s all that matters.” Jeff smiled. It’s not like Jordan’s siblings ever cared that much for him. They came here once or twice because Jordan dragged them along but, he can sense their discomfort and he knew they would rather not follow what Jordan’s been doing. 

“Anyway, how are you holding up? Are you okay?” Jordan asked her uncle with such sincerity. “Well, you do your best with what’s available, Jo. But, I’m okay in general.” He answered, plainly. “I do still wish sometimes that I could get an appeal or something. I swear to God, I have changed. But, I guess, I did this upon myself. I’m a horrible human being, you know? It still amazed me that you’re willing to form this relationship with me, you could have just gone away. It would be easier for you.” Jeffrey said, wholeheartedly. The way he felt about himself didn’t change that much even though he made some progress little by little. Jordan sighed. “Well, I never said what you did was right. It was sick and disgusting and I agree with you when you said you deserve punishment. But, here’s the thing, Uncle Jeff. I don’t want to take the same path as anybody else. You’ve been left alone all your life, one friend or one niece trying to be your friend wouldn’t hurt, right?” She explained herself.

“My dad was against myself trying to contact you, as you know. But, grandpa supported me. Why? Cause he felt you’ve been abandoned enough. And he was feeling guilty of that. He felt that he had some part in shaping who you became all those years ago.” The girl continued as Jeffrey listened intently. “Well, th-thank you, Jo. I have to say, one thing that also changes over the years is how I feel about loneliness. I don’t feel lonely anymore. I have to thank you for that.” Jeffrey said, smiling softly. “The first time you tried to contact me, I believe that was 13 years ago. You were sixteen, as I recall. I was really surprised. I did not expect that phone call from you.” Jeffrey stated. “Well, what did you thought of it?” Jordan asked with a small smile.

“Honestly? I thought it was a scam.” He chuckled. “But, then I thought about how when you were just a baby and Dave introduced me to your sleeping self. I smiled and was very happy for Dave to have such a beautiful little baby like you. I loved you very much. You were tiny, Jo. But, when you’re not sleeping, you would smile a lot. That’s what I remember.” Jeffrey was getting nostalgic. “Then of course, I try to give you a go after that phone call and I have to say it’s the best decision I have ever made. If you look back on my life, I am not one who made great decisions.” He said with a joking tone. Jordan chuckled. “Well, I got myself a pretty interesting uncle and a very great friend.” She said. “You really think so?” Jeff asked in disbelief. “Yeah, you’re pretty cool, JD.” She said with a giggle.

“Well, you’re my first real friend, if I may say so myself, in years and years. I have never befriended someone quite like you. You happen to be my niece too and that’s quite fantastic.” Jeffrey smiled widely. “I’m just your niece. You’re my uncle. It’s only natural.” She answered sincerely. Jeffrey’s in his mid-50s and the fact that he slowly found peace and happiness within himself through her was something he cherished. Sure, he still felt awful sometimes like he expressed earlier but, he really felt genuinely okay in general. He really thought all of it was majorly influenced by Jordan’s arrival in his post-killing life. He never thought someone would willingly want to get to know him better and not because he’s the infamous Milwaukee Cannibal. In this case, it’s because he’s someone’s uncle and his niece, bless her, has a kind heart. Wanting to understand him more than just knowing the fact that he murdered people. She made herself clear that she’s disgusted by his actions in the past but, she also made an effort to really connect with him. People might say she’s crazy. Heck. Even Jeffrey himself thinks she’s crazy. But, she brought hope for him and he is forever thankful for that.

“Oh and grandpa would like to let you know that he’s doing alright with Shari. He wished he could visit you as frequently as he used to. But, he’s too old now. I don’t want to risk him getting ill.” Jordan added. “Me neither. Tell him, please, that it’s okay. Just call me.” Jeffrey said understandingly. Jordan then leaned forward and held her uncle’s hand. “I wish you could come to my wedding, Uncle Jeff.” She sighed. “We uh—we planned to have it in the following months. We don’t wanna wait too long. I really, sincerely wish you would be there.” She said with agony. Jeffrey sighed and held her hand as well. “It’s okay, Jo. I’ll be with you in spirit, I’ll pray for you and William. I am so glad that you found your happiness. You deserve it.” He said, his ageing self smiled at her assuringly. The wrinkles near his eyes were very visible. Jordan stood up to get to him and gave him a hug, a very tight emotional hug.

Jeffrey couldn’t help but feel immensely loved. He hugged her tightly as well, equal to her gesture. He never thought someone would care about him this much in his entire life. “Uncle Jeff?” Jordan called on him after letting go of the hug slowly. Sitting next to him, looking up into his eyes behind the glasses. “Jo?” He looked at her. “I love you very much. I hope you know that you’re loved. By me. I’m not making things up. I sincerely do. I hope you’re happy.” She said. Jeffrey was left in awe. He can’t believe this but, he was almost in tears. “Th-thank you, Jo. I love you too.” He said, trying to remain calm and collected. He looked down to his feet, processing the words that came out of his niece. Someone cared for him. Someone loved him.

Jordan, feeling as if she knew what her uncle’s thinking, went to wrap her arm around him and pat his arm lightly. He let her do so and just sighed deeply. The feeling was so overwhelming. She let him took his time to process everything as she knew how deeply affected he is by the gesture and sentiment.

Not long after, a guard signalled them that their time for the day is up. Jeffrey sighed sadly and stood up to let Jordan go. “Oh well, there goes my little ray of sunshine going.” He said, miserably. Jordan smiled ironically and hugged him. “I promise you, I will visit soon. I will get William here too, I want him to meet you. You’re very important to me and I want him to know that.” She said as she let go of the hug slowly. Jeffrey smiled a little. “Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll miss you very much.” Jeffrey expressed as he patted her shoulder. Jordan went up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“See you soon, Uncle Jeff. Love you.” She said as Jeffrey was slowly escorted back in. “Come back as soon as possible!” Jeffrey exclaimed. “Oh, I love you too!” He added with a smile. Going back to his prison cell, happiness and love flooding inside of him.


End file.
